


VID - Sunshine Part 1

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: when skies are grey





	VID - Sunshine Part 1

**vid title:** Sunshine Part 1  
 **music:** You Are My Sunshine Part 1 by Elizabeth Mitchell  
 **source:** Westworld  
 **duration:** 3:01  
 **notes:** Made for vividcon 2017.  
 **summary:** when skies are grey  
 **content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)

**download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/uQ5Wk8HIkjA)   
[135mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j3ludt63jdx2c41/%5B2017+Challenge+Resistance%5Dkiki_miserychic-Sunshine+Part+I.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/163970231995)  
[ao3]()

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away 

_The other night, dear, when I lay sleeping_  
I dreampt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried 

_Three, two, one_

_Run_

_How happy is the blameless vestal’s lot!_  
The world forgetting, by the world forgot.  
Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind! 

_How happy is the blameless vestal’s lot!_  
The world forgetting, by the world forgot.  
Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind! 

_How happy is the blameless vestal’s lot!_  
The world forgetting, by the world forgot.  
Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind! 

_Wake up_

_Dear, dear! How queer everything is to-day! And yesterday things went on just as usual. I wonder if I've been changed in the night?_

_Wake up_

_Dear, dear! How queer everything is to-day! And yesterday things went on just as usual. I wonder if I've been changed in the night?_

_Wake up_

_Dear, dear! How queer everything is to-day! And yesterday things went on just as usual. I wonder if I've been changed in the night?_

_Wake up_

_Wake up_

_Dear, dear! How queer everything is to-day! And yesterday things went on just as usual. I wonder if I've been changed-_


End file.
